User blog:EddyIr/The Unity 1.4
Welcome back to another blog of The Unit 127, this is your host, EddyIr and today we are diving deep on my channel status. Despite the lack of interest and people to reading this kind of stuff, we will continue this without giving any f to everyone else. So grab your drinks and prepare to read. 1.4 - Updates #4 Youtube Channel Status and Change on Uploads Pattern Cycle Let's begin with my channel, EddyIr which consists of DYOM Let's Play and a couple of recording from other games such Conception II and Counter Strike Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. So we are going to address a couple of things. Amount of DYOM Let's Play in Uploads Pattern Cycle Back in early-mid 2016, I used to make 3 different videos of 3 DYOM Let's Play before my first channel update where it increased to 6 videos per pattern. This remains until May 2019, where all the sudden, it decreased by 1 (5) or 2 (4) and finally, it decreased to 2 videos per pattern as for now. The amount of DYOM Let's Play videos per pattern was decreased due to lack of updates of the mod itself and secondly, most of the time, there will a chance that somebody else will doing certain mission packs (for example, Aznkei) Walkthough of Conception II Postponed Until Further Notice As explained in older The Unity Blog Post where Conception II walkthough had re-do twice due to corrupted footage, the video uploads was more rushed to recording it involving what was including in my channel. Now, we are in deep trouble of continue this walkthough, the problem is I will run out of the recording of the game. As for now, I have 4 more parts of the walkthough which is Part 13,14,15 and 16. As you know, every upload pattern in my channel since the game walkthough was uploaded in November 2018, I always uploads 2 parts of Conception II per pattern, after realising that I will be lack of new recording, I will announce that Conception II walkthough will be postponed for now. To replace the lost, I will upload new part of GTA III walkthough as it was left hiatus for almost 2 years (the last part was uploaded in Dec 2017). Meanwhile, Be Rich walkthough will remains as one video per pattern. DYOM Comeback School Stories 2: Opposite Threat expansion pack We already know what is it, the golden comedy-themed mission pack, School Stories 2 will receive its third-party expansion pack by me. However, sadly to tell that this expansion pack will be delayed to New Years Eve for a couple of reasons. #Given the fact, my mood is not a fan of DYOM 24/7, I need to take my time to rest (or being lazy). Plus my channel already began active back. #The time given will be not enough to designing missions and also fixing any bugs and adding new feature. Although, I don't want to delay it next year as I want to retire from DYOM. (depends on the collaboration SL with Martin which is The Money Chronicles) The End of The Blog Post Finally, we are going to finish this by thanking you to read this pile of trash essay, I know it can be worse than this but at least, there is something new to talk about. Until then, good bye and see you in the next The Unity blog post featuring EddyIr. Category:Blog posts